Perfect for me
by honeyblossomfadz
Summary: All soraya was taught from when she could remember was to be perfect in the eyes of every one who sees her, because of her brothers status, even if it costs her, her own happiness but what happens when someone comes along and decides that she is perfect. perfect for him.ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

"So have you meet her yet" brie asked as Nikki walked down the hall way, the bellas where the most powerful in the diva locker room, after all they where dating the biggest stars in the WWE.

"No but I don't really care honestly, rumour has it that she's adopted, so lets see" Nikki said as she entered john's dressing room, cutting the phone on her sister.

"Hi john" she said walking over to her handsome and not to mention wealthy boyfriend john cena, just before they kissed "so is she here yet"

"No but she should be here soon" he replied with a smile.

"I hope we get along" she said as john was about to leave to go record a promo for that night's show.

"You'll be fine, you get along with trinity and Ariane just fine" he said as he left leaving Nikki confused about his statement.

* * *

"Wow, so this is where john works" a young lady said as she walked around the arena looking for he brother, but just then her phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Soraya Michelle cena, where are you"

"I'm in the arena looking for you silly"

"Where in the arena"

"Backstage, I see girls getting ready and guys putting baby oil on"

"Are you near a dressing room?"

"Yeah the diva's"

"Ok I'll be there soon Mimi"

"My name is not Mimi" she said with a giggle as she cut the line and continued to look around unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

"You boys ready" the two-tone high-flyer known as Seth as they walked into the arena.

"Whenever are we not ready" dean replied before he turned to the last member "so how many people are we serving justice to tonight big man"

"as many that need to be dealt with" roman replied as they continued to walk, dean and Seth got ahead of him as they made their way to the dressing room, but then something or some one caught his eyes.

Standing at the end of the tunnel was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, sure the divas where good-looking but she took the cake, he would have loved to have spoken to her but Seth's voice calling him to hurry pulled him away from that thought.

* * *

Soraya was still waiting for her brother when she heard someone speak to her.

"I wasn't told that we where expecting some new...people, where you told brie"

"No Nikki I wasn't" brie said as they walked towards her.

Soraya looked up at them and surprisingly recognized them "Nikki? Wait as in Nikki Bella"

"Aww look brie it knows who we are" Nikki said with a smirk causing Soraya to raise her brow.

"Yeah I know who you are, you're dating my brother" she said causing Nikki and brie to look at each other before they busted out laughing.

"Really john is your brother, oh that's so rich and i thought you where going to tell me that you where the third funkadactyl "

"Ok come on brie, she's too round to be a funkadactyl, I was thinking more of kharma's little sister" Nikki said as they continued to laughed causing Soraya to back away from them, but just then.

"what's going on" john said to Nikki only to turn and see Soraya "Mimi" he said walking towards her but Soraya just looked up with tears in her eyes as she ran off.

"Soraya" he called confused before turning back to Nikki and brie "what did you girls do"

* * *

Soraya found a good little corner to slum into and cry, she was so into her sorrow that she didn't realise someone coming from behind her as he knelt beside her.

"Excuse me miss" she heard a deep voice say to her as she looked up a little "are you ok"

"No" she said with a sniffle.

"Do you want to talk about it" the voice asked.

"no" she said as a new stream of tears began to fall " I just want to cry" she said only to feel a warm and strong-arm wrap around her as she cried on his shoulder, she stayed like that for a few minutes before she recoiled to wipe her eyes.

"You ok now" he asked.

"yeah thanks" she said finally looking at him with a silent sigh, wow was he handsome she thought, she had seen him a couple of times on TV and thought he was good-looking but she guessed every was a thousand times better when you are up-close and personal.

"Wow" he silently said, she was beautiful, she had long brown hair that sat underneath a silver scarf, beautiful big brown eyes that gave her an innocent and flawless look, just like her skin which was the colour of caramel, cute nose and perfect pouty lips, she had a full figure, bigger that most of the diva's but not fat at all, she was just well endowed with curves and assets, she was wearing a white and gray shirt with black skinny jeans and black ankle boots, roman realised that he had to stop looking, so he helped her up before replying her.

"You're welcome and you are" he said with a smile.

"soraya-Michelle" she said.

"Beautiful and unique name, it fits you" he said causing her to look down with a shy smile.

"Thank you" she said "and who do I have the pleasure of meeting"

"Roman reigns to the fans, Joe leati anoa'i to friends and family" he said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Well then, thanks for the help but judging by the movement, I think the show is going to start soon"

"True, you watching from the crowd" he asked.

"No I was supposed to watch it in my brother's dressing room but I don't want to see him now" she said picking up her bag.

"Well then you can come and watch in our dressing room, if you want" he said as she looked at him with a kind smile.

"I think I'll take that offer" she said as he lead the way.

* * *

Aww for love


	2. Chapter 2

happy belated birthday to roman reigns

* * *

"so where are you going after here" roman said as they entered the dressing room right before they went out, dean and Seth had already left so it was just them.

"Well I was supposed to stay at the hotel with my brother, but now" she said as she sat down "I don't know what to do"

Roman was about to say something but his match was next so he had to go.

"Hey we'll talk about it after my match and then you can also meet the guys, ok" he said looking at her as she smiled,

"sure, good luck"" she said getting up to give him a hug which even thought it felt a bit wrong he gladly accepted, she was quite small compared to him, she was only a bit taller than aj but she looked cute snuggled against his chest for that brief second before he left.

Soraya looked around the room and spotted something in the corner that made her smile as she picked it up.

* * *

"whoa, that was an awesome match man" Seth said as they walked back to their dressing room, Seth and roman had a match against Cody Rhodes and his brother goldust and like always they served justice.

"Like always, so who is this girl roman" dean asked as they continued to walk.

"Well i saw her crying in the hall, she seemed really upset about something and needed someone to talk to"

"really... is she cute" dean asked with a smirk as they got to the door of their dressing room, but before they heard something...like a guitar playing.

**he Always Takes It With A Heart Of Stone  
'Cause All he Does Is Throw It Back To Me  
I've Spent A Lifetime  
Looking For Someone  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Just Simply Do The  
Things I Say**

Love Is A Feeling  
Give It When I Want It  
'Cause I'm On Fire  
Quench My Desire  
Give It When I Want It  
Talk To Me baby  
Give In To Me  
Give In To Me

You Always Knew Just How To Make Me Cry  
And Never Did I Ask You Questions Why  
It Seems You Get Your Kicks From Hurting Me  
Don't Try To Understand Me  
Because Your Words Just Aren't Enough

They all looked at each other before dean tried to open the door but it was locked, but as soon as they touch the door the music stopped, so roman told them to step back and as he knocked.

"Who is it" a small voice asked causing roman to smile a little.

"It's me Soraya" he said as the door unlocked and she looked out, when she saw him she smiled.

"Hi" she said opening the door fully, then taking notice of dean and Seth.

"Hey to you to" roman replied turning to them as well "dean Seth, meet Soraya" he said.

"Hi" Seth said with a smile as they shook hands.

"Hey" dean said also repeating the action, as they stepped into the dressing room to get their stuff, dean, Seth and roman picked up their bags and they all left the dressing room.

"Umm roman" she said causing him to look at her "while you were gone, my brother called and said he would pick me up and we would go to the hotel together"

"Oh ok as long as that's ok with you" he said as they walked out of the arena into the car-park which was quite cold.

"Yeah, he said he want to talk to me" she said as they got to their car "but I hope to see you soon"

"Same here" he said as he gave her a hug which she gladly accepted as he entered the car and after waving to Seth and dean, they drove off leaving her there to wait.

* * *

"So roman, who's the chick" dean said as they entered their room, it was a double room with two beds in each room, so they each had a bed to them selves

"No one, I just meet her today" roman said putting his stuff down as they sat on their beds.

"You said her name was Soraya right" Seth said opening a bottle of water.

"Yeah" roman replied "why"

"Well, from what I heard, believe it or not, she is john's little sister and he has looked for her all day, apparently she was bullied by the bellas" Seth explained.

"Trust does two to stoop that low" roman said as he looked around his bag for something, but realised that he left them at the arena "seriously" he said as he picked up the car keys "left something at the arena, I'll be back soon"

"Ok boss" they said as he left.

* * *

Roman drove into the car park, parked the car and went to get his stuff, but as he came out he noticed something on the ground.

"A silver scarf" he said to himself as he looked around, only for his eyes to widen in horror "oh no" he said running over to her.

"Soraya, Soraya wake up" he said to her but all he was getting was a sleepy response from her "Soraya" he called again as she slowly opened her eyes.

"roman" she whispered sadly as she looked up at him "my bag" she said to him so he quickly passed it to her as she took out an epipen and used it, she closed her eyes before she looked up at him with said eyes

"Roman, he didn't come for me" she said as he held her close, where the hell was he, roman thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Soraya woke up the next morning to the silent whispers of the shield outside her room, looking around the room as she sat up; rubbing her eye, the events of the past night came back to memory as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"He didn't come for me, what would have happened to me if roman didn't come back" she said to herself. But just then there was a knock on the door causing her to look up.

"Come in" she said wiping her eyes as the trio came in.

"Hey" Seth said with a smile "how are you feeling"

"Good i guess" she replied as they sat down, dean and Seth sat on the opposite bed while roman sat beside her.

"We were worry about you last night, you sure you're ok" roman asked as they looked at each other.

Soraya wanted to reply but she couldn't help but break down into tears, dean and Seth looked at each other, before they left the room leaving her and roman.

"Hey" he said holding her close "you're ok"

"No you don't understand" she sobbed "where was he"

* * *

Dean and Seth made their way to catering to get some food for all of them but while they where getting their stuff, they were stopped.

"Hey guys" john said coming over to them.

"Hey" Seth said, dean just nodded to acknowledge him.

"Look have you seen anyone called Soraya around" he asked as Nikki came from behind and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry but no" Seth said as they took their food and left.

"Can you believe him" Seth said as they stepped into the lift.

"I think he is just being stupid" dean replied as the doors opened, they stepped out and walked to their room.

* * *

"John I said I was sorry" Nikki said as they went back to his room.

"Yea but now I can't find her" he replied.

"She is a grown woman; she can take care of herself"

"Yea but she is my responsibility" he said picking up his phone and tried her number once more.

* * *

Roman and Soraya where still in the room, talking about things that she was willing to talk about and vice versa.

"Joe you are really lucky" she said to him.

"Really? How come?" he said.

"Because even though you come from a well-known family, you can do what you love and won't get into trouble"

"Can't you?" he asked with his reply being her shaking her head.

"No I can't do anything to ruin or stain, john's reputation" she said to his surprise but before he could say anything, her phone rang and she picked it up.

"**Hello"**

**"Soraya? Thank goodness, where are you"**

**"I...I"** she said looking at roman not knowing what to say **"where were you yesterday"** she said slightly upset.

**"What"**

**"I was waiting for you and...You didn't come for me"** she said, her voice broken with sadness.

**"Oh no Mimi, I'm soo sorry I forgot all about that are you ok, are you hurt"**

**"Yeah right like you actually care"**

**"Mimi you know I do, now be a good girl and tell me where you are"** he said.

**"No"** she said

**"no, when did you start saying no to me"** john said raising his voice, he wasn't actually mad at her, he was just trying to scare her **"now where are you"**

Soraya looked up at roman and whispered the words "I'm sorry" to him before she said to john

**"I'm in the hotel"**

**"What, this one, so I was worried for nothing, meet me in the lobby now"**

"Ok" she said as he cut the line, she took her stuff but as she was about to leave roman blocked the door.

"Joe what are you doing"

"Soraya, you can't just leave like this"

"I have to, I made john worry and now i have to pay for it" she said, causing roman to look at her with pity, here was a beautiful woman with absolute no self-esteem, she looked up at him and standing on her toes, kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, you are a good person" she whispered to him "and I hope I can repay you someday"

Soraya took her stuff and left leaving roman alone.

* * *

A few days later and it was travel day, every one had checked out of the hotel and where making their ways to the airport, since that day roman hadn't seen her and for some reason he was worried about her.

"It's your fault for not getting her number" dean said from behind him.

"Huh" roman said.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Well I...I" roman said.

Dean just smiled and pointed behind him, roman turned around and saw her standing there, looking as beautiful and sad as ever, she was wearing a red dress with heeled sandals and her hair was down, she had a little make up on but she still looked beautiful.

"Why don't you talk to her" dean said to him.

Roman looked around to see if john or anyone else was around, before he walked up to her.

"Soraya" he called to her causing her to look up with a smile.

"Hi roman, how are you" she said looking up at him, he was wearing black trousers and a nice grey shirt that matched his eye; all in all, he looked good.

"Good" he said to her "and how have you been"

"Ok" she said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Cool, actually I wanted to ask you if when we get to the next town, you would like to go out with me" he said to her.

"Oh well..." she started off before she looked around to see if anyone was coming "sure" she said.

"Ok then can I have your number"

"Yea" she said as they exchanged numbers, after a brief discussion, they both went their separate way, only think about each other.


	4. Chapter 4

While on the private jet, Soraya didn't pay attention to john or Nikki as they left her out of the conversation but she didn't really care, they where heading to New York and roman wanted to take her out.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought about it, but at the same time she was scared because what if it wasn't perfect? It had to be, if it wasn't, then she had failed. She took a quick look at the couple as john went to use the bath room, Nikki came over to her.

"So how are you feeling kharma?" Nikki said with a smirk, Soraya just looked down, how she wished she could defend herself, Nikki looked at her and noticed a small purple book by her side and tried to take it but Soraya got it first.

"what's that, a check book to keep count of how men throw up when they see your face" she laughed, causing Soraya to keep her head down, but before Nikki could say something else, john came out of the bathroom.

"What's going on" he asked.

"I just asked her what she wants to do when we get to New York, and she told me to suck it bitch" Nikki said causing Soraya to look up in fear.

"What? I didn't say that" Soraya said as john hugged Nikki, before turning to her.

"I have no idea where that came from, but anymore of that and you are going home, understand" he said.

"But I..." she said trying to explain.

"Understand" he said again causing Soraya to nod as she hung her head down as they left her to go into the other room of the plane, causing Soraya to curl up as she silently cried.

* * *

_**Flashback/dream**_

"_**I will forever..." 10-year-old Soraya sang to herself as she played the piano, the foster home was quite, after all, all the other children were adopted and no one wanted a black child, so she spent most of her time, writing songs, hoping to sing them when she went to church with the home owner, Mrs. Vela.**_

"_**Soraya sweetheart" a voice called causing her to run down the stairs to answer her foster-mother, Soraya ran into the office to see Mrs. Vela talking to a couple.**_

"_**There you are my dear, Soraya you remember when you said you wanted a family for your birthday" she said causing Soraya to nod slowly "well meet your new parents ,Mr. and Mrs. cena"**_

"_**Really "Soraya said stepping closer to them, as they cooed over how cute she was "does that mean that you are going to be my new mama and daddy"**_

"_**If you want us to be" he said with a smile.**_

"_**You'll have a big family with lots of love and brothers" his wife added in.**_

"_**Really" Soraya said with smile "ok" she said.**_

"_**well then Soraya go pack your stuff and we will be here to pick you up tomorrow morning" the couple said as Mrs. vela escorted them out.**_

_**Soraya could believe it, she was going to have a family.**_

"_**Thank you God" she whispered as she packed her stuff, ready for a new life.**_

* * *

Soraya woke up as the plane touched the runway; she rubbed her eyes and picked up her bag as they left the plane. As soon as she turned on her phone she was notified that she had a message from Joe.

Hey how was your flight, call me when you can? It read causing her to smile, the drive from the airport to the hotel was a relatively short one, once they arrived, john and Nikki went to their room and she went to hers.

She settled in and picked up her phone so that she could call him.

"**Hello"** she said once he picked up.

"**Hey how are you"** he said.

"**I'm ok"** she said "better now that I'm talking to you" she thought to her self but quickly shook the thought from her head **"and how are you feeling"**

"**I'm ok, so how are they treating you**" he asked.

"**The same"** she said with a sigh as she took her shoes off and began to change into her night wear **"I got into trouble with john"**

"**How"** he asked as she explained what happened on the plane.

"**I should have just given her the book, at least john wouldn't be mad at me" ** finishing her explanation.

"**Soraya..."** he said still not believing what he had just heard, he wanted to help her, she was so down and no one seemed to care **"don't worry about it ok"**

"**I try not to worry, i try to fight back but it never works for m**e" she said looking at herself in the mirror.

"**Soraya what makes you happy"** he asked, the sadness dripping from her voice was heart tugging.

"**well...i...i dunno"** she whispered**"I'm sorry"**

"**Soraya stop apologising for being you, tell you what, if you feel that you don't want to go out tomorrow, then I'll understand"**

"**Oh no Joe, i still want to out, I'm just sad right now"**

"**You really need to stop being sad, know why"**

"**No why"**

"**Because I'm sure underneath all that sadness, is a lovely girl with a beautiful smile"** he said causing her to giggle, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"**Thank you Joe"**

"**No problem baby girl, you take care of yourself and I'll see tomorrow"**

"**See you then" **she said as they said their good byes and cut the line. And for the first time in a long she smiled, not a fake smile but a true smile that came from her heart.

* * *

the time period of this story is last year January before wrestlemania 29 when the rock laid the smack down on john cena's ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Soraya woke up the next morning early, it was the day of her and roman date and it had to be perfect, but she didn't know what to wear, how to do her hair or even what to do during the date and it was already late afternoon.

But just then she got a message.

_Can't wait to see you at 7:30_, it read causing her to smile as she did her hair as she looked through her clothes.

"no, no, no, no, no, n..." she said as she looked at her clothes and picked out a purple dress, she brought the dress before she came there but she had never worn it before and she and she wanted this to be special, so she figured why not.

She sat down in front of the mirror as she did her hair and make up, thinking about how her life would change if this went well but she didn't know whither it would be for better or for worse.

* * *

"OK, I hope I'm ready for this" she said as she looked over herself in the mirror, time went quickly and it was soon time for him to come get her, she knew she looked beautiful but she didn't feel beautiful, she sat on the bed as she waited for him but she was very nervous about what might happen.

But before she could have any evil thought in her heart, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" she said walking to the door, making sure to take one quick look in the mirror, before she opened the door.

* * *

"So are you nervous" Seth asked as he watched his fellow team-mate and friend get ready.

"A little" roman said as he put on his shoes, he had to admit but he was quite nervous, he knew that Soraya was a fragile little thing so he knew that he had to watch everything he said and did to her, in order not to scare her.

"hey man, happiness is contagious, if she sees that you are having fun, the she is sure to unwind" dean said entering the conversation "but judging by how much you have cleaned up, she must be special" he smiled with Seth agreeing with him, causing roman to shake his head at them.

"what ever you to" he said as he looked over himself, he looked good and decided that he should get going in order not to keep her waiting "I'm out"

"Good luck" they said as he left the room, within a few minutes he was outside her room so with a deep breath he knocked.

"coming" he heard her say and within a few seconds, the door opened he didn't think she could look more beautiful but she did, she was wearing a purple dress that was dangerously beautiful, with her long hair curled around her beautiful face, her make up was perfect, it didn't hid her beauty, it only brought it out more, she had on a pair of silver wedges that compliment the silver hair band that looked like a tiara which sat perfectly in her hair and was the colour of her bag and coat, finally able to stop staring, he was able to talk.

"Wow, you look stunning baby girl" he said causing her to look away with a smile.

"thank you, you look very handsome" she said as she took in what he was wearing, he had on a black silk shirt, with grey trousers that complimented his eyes, he had on black shoes and his hair was tied back neatly.

"Thank you, shall we" he said as she closed the door and they walked down the hallway.

* * *

They arrived at a large restaurant which was styled with all the tables in front of a big stage some of the tables where on balconies for private dining, which is where they were taken to, roman pulled out her chair for her before he sat down, they ordered their drinks before the meal so the talked.

"So why did you choose to wrestle, didn't you want to do something else" she asked him.

"at first I did, but after doing the same thing over and over in football, I decided that I can still do what my family is known for but just do it my way" he replied "what about you, what did you want to do"

"Me? Well...I" she started "I'm sorry but I just can't say it" she said looking down, causing him to frown.

"hey, what ever it is, it can't be that bad" he said trying to reassure her as he held her hand causing her to look up at him, she looked in his eyes for any sight of dishonesty but all she saw was the opposite.

"Well...i wanted to be a musician/child ambassador but my family don't want that for me" she said "they said they don't me to die the same way Whitney did"

"You know what I think" he said as the waiter came with their drinks and appetizers.

"No what"

"i think they are trying to control you, to make you the perfect daughter that doesn't say anything or does anything , just lives in her brothers shadow" he said.

But before she could reply, the lights dimmed as they announced the opening act, the group began to play as the lead began to sing.

**Baby, I knew at once that  
you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
that I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide**

**Baby, I see your future**  
**and it's tied to mine**  
**I look in your eyes and see**  
**you searching for a sign**  
**But you'll never fall**  
**Till you let go**  
**Don't be so scared**  
**Of what you don't know**

**True to you heart**  
**You must be true**  
**to your heart**  
**That's when the**  
**heavens will part**  
**And baby, shower you**  
**with my love**  
**Open your eyes**  
**Your heart can tell**  
**you no lies**  
**And when you're true**  
**to your heart**  
**I know it's gonna lead**  
**you straight to me**  
**(Got to be true**  
**To your heart)**

The music went on but Soraya felt like he was talking to her, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

**Someone you know is on  
your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if  
you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
What feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light**

**True to you heart**  
**You must be true**  
**to your heart**  
**That's when the**  
**heavens will part**  
**And baby, shower you**  
**with my love**  
**Open your eyes**  
**Your heart can tell**  
**you no lies**  
**And when you're true**  
**to your heart**  
**I know it's gonna lead**  
**you straight to me**

The waiters had cleared they plates in preparation for the next course, but nether one of them took notice of them.

**(Ya know it's true)  
Your heart knows  
what's good for you  
(Good for you)  
Let your heart show  
you the way  
(Ya know it's true)  
It'll see you through  
(Got to be true  
To your heart)**

**Girl, my heart is driving**  
**me to where you are**  
**Well, you can take both hands off**  
**the wheel and still get far**  
**Be swept away**  
**Enjoy the ride**  
**You won't get lost**  
**With your heart to guide you**

**True to you heart**  
**You must be true**  
**to your heart**  
**That's when the**  
**heavens will part**  
**And baby, shower you**  
**with my love**  
**Open your eyes**  
**Your heart can tell you no lies**  
**And when you're true**  
**to your heart**  
**I know it's gonna lead**  
**you straight to me**

**True to you heart**  
**You must be true**  
**to your heart**  
**That's when the**  
**heavens will part**  
**And baby, shower you**  
**with my love**  
**Open your eyes**  
**Your heart will tell you no lies**  
**And when it's true**  
**to your heart**  
**I know it's gonna lead**  
**you straight to me**  
**(Got to be true**  
**To your heart)**

Roman looked over at her and smiled, the way her eyes shone and the slight smile on her face was enough for him, he knew that, that would be one of the very few moments that he would ever see that.

**When things are getting' crazy  
and you don't know  
where to start  
Keep on believing', baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world  
around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing', baby  
Just be true to your heart**

The music ended with a roaring applause, Soraya was about to clap but realised that at a point during the performance, they joined hands and for some reason, she didn't want to let go.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, it was amazing" she said as they walked through the park, the stars where out and the moon was full as they continued to walk down the path, they decided to walk back to the hotel after their eventful night.

"you're welcome" he said as they drew nearer to the hotel, they arrived safe and sound in the building as they walked to her room "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he said as they stood in front of her door, she turned towards him so that they stood face to face.

"I really did" she said with a smile as he gently placed his hand on her cheek which confused her a bit.

"you know, there is something that I wanted to tell you from the first day i meet you" he said to her, Soraya was confused and at the same time a bit scared, why did his voice change when he said that to her and his eyes seemed to have darkened, damn her for being so small and helpless.

"What?" she whispered as he looked into her eyes, she looked so beautiful and helpless.

"That you were the most beautiful woman who I have ever seen and even though you might not believe it but you did something that no one else has been able to do" he said coming closer to her "and that was getting me to fall for you" he said closing the gap between them.

Soraya didn't know what to do or think, despite everything she had been told about boys, him kissing her felt right some how, but despite how good it felt it also scared the hell out of her causing her to whimper.

Roman pulled back to see tears rolling down her face, but before he could ask her what was wrong; she ran inside her room and locked the door, leaving him their confused but at the same time angry.

* * *

uh oh


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey man, what's up with him" dean said to Seth as he stepped into the gym pointing to the big man who was working out hard on the weights.

"I think his date didn't go so well" Seth replied as they watched him pour his frustration and anger out.

"What do you think happened?"Dean asked, but before Seth could say anything, in walked john, randy, Daniel and Cody into the gym.

"Hey guys how are you doing" john said as they came towards them.

"Good" Seth said but dean didn't reply.

"What's the matter dean" randy asked.

"Nothing" dean said making his way over to the treadmill, roman finally took of his earphones and when he turned around and saw john, hell nearly broke loose , so to avoid confrontation, he stormed out of the gym, with Seth and dean in toll.

"What's wrong with them" john said as they started to workout.

* * *

Roman stormed into his room with his mates in toll.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you" dean said as they entered to room.

"Yeah man" Seth said sitting next to the big man "is this about last night" he asked as the anger and frustration was so clear on roman's face.

"What happened last night" dean asked as roman took a deep breath as he explained.

"I scared her, after our date last night, I kissed her and when I pulled back, she was crying and before I could ask what's wrong, she ran away from me" he said.

"Have you called her" dean said.

"Yeah but she is not answering me" he said taking a seat.

"Are you mad at her?"

"No, I'm mad at the messed up crap that john and his family have done to her, she is so fragile dean"

"You know what I think you should do" dean said causing roman to look at him.

* * *

Soraya came out of the bathroom dressed in a light pink hoodie and black shorts, with her hair in a ponytail, she was still upset about what had happened the previous night, the evening was going so well, then that had to happen.

She sat on the edge of her bed, but before she could do anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" she said figuring it was john, since he said he was coming after his workout.

"Hi j..." she said as she opened the door, but it wasn't john, it was roman and he didn't look happy but before she could do anything he came into her room closing the door behind him she couldn't go anywhere.

"Why didn't you pick up my calls" he asked her, she looked cute in her little outfit.

"I...I" she said as she walked into the wall, why did he have to be bigger than her, beside john, she looked small but he was bigger than him and now that he was mad, he looked a lot more intimidating too.

"Or better yet" he said coming closer to her "why did you run away from me, i was worried about you"

"I...i was scared" she whispered, which confused him more.

"Scare of what" he said raising his voice a little.

"I was scared of you and what you did last night" she replied looking up at him, brown meet grey.

"Why would you be scared of me" he asked her coming a lot closer.

"Because...cause" she said looking away from him as a tear fell "you were my first kiss" she admitted.

"Is that what scared you"

"no, that you care so much about me, I don't want to rely on you because i don't want you to get hurt because of me" she explained as she tried to escape him but he didn't let her go.

"Soraya look at me" he said to her but she just shook her head, so he gently tilted her head.

"Do I look like I can't protect you" he asked her.

"No" she said, looking at him.

"So why worry, they can't control your life or your happiness" he said gently taking her hand and lead her to the chair beside the bed, he sat in it and gently pulled her into his lap.

"Sorry about worrying you" she said to him, causing him to laugh.

"Its ok baby doll" he said playing with her hair as he kissed her forehead "just know that if you need me, I'll be there"

"Thank you Joey" she smiled causing him to raise a dark brow at her.

"Joey?"He asked her, but his reply was a smile, it was then that he noticed something.

"You look cute with dimples, john not so much" he said causing her giggle.

"Thank you" she said resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat, maybe if she had been more open about her feelings and thoughts, she would be a lot happier.

"So will I see you tonight" he asked her, but before she could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Soraya, open up, its john"

* * *

oh shuky dukky quack quack.


	7. Chapter 7

John waited at the door, he knew that she was in there after all there was no other place she could be, after a minute; she opened the door but only slightly.

"Hey" she said quietly, causing him to raise his brow.

"So aren't you going to let me in" he said but before she could reply, he let himself in and sat on the armchair "but anyway I came to tell you something"

"What" she said to him.

"After raw tonight, we are going to the club and I want you to come with us"

"Why would I do that" she said causing him to roll his eyes.

"so you would prefer to stay here alone, gosh its like after you finished university, you became a whole new person, still thinking about the singing huh" he said she knew he was teasing her but what could she do.

"Fine stay here, I don't want to be around someone who calls my girlfriend a bitch because it takes one to know one" he said as he stormed out of the room, unaware that someone else had heard every thing and was not happy about it.

* * *

John walked down the hallway only for his phone to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey john" triple h said "listen, i have something here in my office that you might want to see"

"Ok I'll be right over" he said.

"Don't bother, I've sent it to your e-mail" he said before he cut the line leaving john confused as he went to his room.

* * *

"you really shouldn't let him talk to you like that" roman said as he came out of the bathroom to see her sitting by the dressing table, with that familiar scared look on her face "cause I'm getting tired of see him doing that to you"

"I know but I don't know how, my parents don't believe me when I tell them, my other brothers don't do anything as well, I'm suppose to be the baby of the family but I feel like I'm the one that lets them down" she said as he sat in front of her and held her hands.

"Why would you feel like that?"

"cause no matter what I do, I always seem to attract trouble, and they have to get me out of it and now with his match at wrestlemania, everything I do has to be perfect" she said still with her head down.

"Maybe you should stop trying to be perfect and just be yourself, but why taunt you about your singing, I mean the power to help you, why doesn't he" he asked but he got no answer from her.

He felt bad for this poor woman that he had grown to care for, so he came up with an idea.

"Soraya get dressed i want you to come with me to the arena" he said causing her to look up in shock but before she could say anything he quickly added "Soraya if you trust me, come with me"

She looked around the room before quietly nodding her head at him.

* * *

They arrived at the arena without being caught and made their way to a dressing room, knocking on the door, the door was open by trinity also known as Naomi.

"Hi Joe how are you" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you, is Jon in" he asked as they stepped into the room, trinity took a look at Soraya before Jon stepped in.

"Hey man" he said to roman as they greeted each other before turning his attention to Soraya "and who is this"

"Jon, trinity this is Soraya" he said as he introduced her to them, but trinity stepped back.

"Wait you mean, john cena's sister" she said "sorry but I'm out" she said as she walked out leaving them in shock.

"Trinity" Jon called but she walked out of the room "I'm sorry about her" he said to Soraya "apparently there has been some rumours about you"

"Rumours? Like what" Joe asked.

"well what i heard was that she coming in as a diva and because of john's reputation, they where going to scrap off all the other diva's including trinity who have waited in line for the diva's title and just hand it over to her because she is better that them" he said.

"Who told them that" Joe said.

"Apparently the bellas" Jon said as they watched the tears roll down her face, but before they could do anything, trinity, Ariane and Natalya stormed in.

"hey what is wrong with you girls" Jon said standing in front of Soraya who was obviously scared cause she had her face buried into roman's chest as she held on to him.

"What's wrong with us, what's wrong with her thinking that she could do that" Ariane said.

"Girls will you let me explain" Joe said "first off, what the bellas said about her is not true"

"What do you mean, they heard this from the bosses themselves "Natalya said.

"no they didn't because she is not a diva, she was going through some rough time after leaving school so she came to stay with john who has been nothing but a complete bully towards her along with the twins making fun off her and preying off her low self-esteem" he explained to them as he continued to comfort her as she cried, her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't care.

"But then why would they lie to us" trinity said.

"I dunno but instead of you coming in here and scaring the hell out of her, why didn't you just ask her what was going on" he said to them.

The three girls looked at each other before they looked at Joe who was trying to calm her down but she couldn't stop crying and she wouldn't let go of him, Natalya looked at her and felt bad about what had just happened, the woman in his arms looked scared.

"Guys I think we made a mistake" she said to the two women behind her, but before anything else could happen, Soraya and roman left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will you be OK" he said as he rocked her as she sat on his lap, the shield where next against john cena, randy and sheamus, he was already in his gear ready to go but she was still upset.

"I don't understand Joey" she whispered as she looked at him "what did I do this time"

"You did nothing ok" he said as he rested his forehead on hers "it's not your fault" he said to her, but then they were called out for their match so he had to leave her.

* * *

As she sat there alone, there was a knock on the door so she went and opened it and then her eyes widen at who was standing there.

"Hi" Natalya said with a small smile "can I talk to you please"

Soraya didn't know what to say but she let her in any way.

"Miss, I'm really sorry about what happen out there, I had known idea that was a lie and if you don't mind, I would like us to be friends "Natalya said to Soraya causing her to sit down and Natalya sat beside her.

"I'm Natalya by the way" she said to her causing Soraya to look at her with a solemn look

"Soraya" she said to her as Natalya smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you" Nattie said as she got up "well I just came in to apologise and I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time"

"Umm...maybe" soraya said looking away.

"oh ok, bye" Natalya said as she left the room, she felt bad about what had happened and was determined to make things right with her

* * *

The match was over with the opposite team coming out as the victors due to a disqualification, as the trio walked back to their dressing room, they where meet by john and randy.

"hey guys, want to come to the club with us" randy asked, he was not quite sure what it was but something was going on with the band that called themselves the shield.

"No thanks" Seth said as they walked away, they tried to leave but that wasn't the case.

"Gees when did you guys become so anti-social" randy said "you're acting like you been put on a lease or some thing"

"None of your business Orton, now leave us alone" dean said to him, they had nothing against him individually but that he was friends with john was enough to cause them to dislike him.

"And what if I don't Ambrose" randy said getting into dean's face.

"You don't want an answer to that trust me"

"Maybe I do" randy said as they looked at each other eye to eye but then dean broke the gaze and they all left.

* * *

Soraya was sitting on the bench, writing something into her purple note-book when the doors open and they stepped inside, dean and Seth walked passed her without saying hi but it was obvious that they where angry, the roman came in and he looked angry as well, which scared her a bit as she walked towards him.

"Joey" she whispered as she looked up at him, his face was hidden behind his raven locks "are you ok" she asked.

"Soraya" he said as he looked at her, his voice deeper that usual "if he or any of his friends should ever do anything to hurt you or anybody else that i care about, i won't hold back on him, ok" he said to her, authority dripping from his words.

"I know you won't" she said to him as he held her close "you're the only people who I can actually trust"

"I hope that includes me" he said as he rested his chin on her head.

"Defiantly you" she said as she snuggled into his chest, she didn't know why but it seemed like with each passing day, she found herself trusting and caring for him in a way that she never knew she could but she still didn't know.

Did she love him enough to leave everything behind?

* * *

short but cute chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive back to the hotel was quite, dean was driving with Seth in the side and roman and Soraya at the back.

"how cute is that" dean said looking into the rear view mirror, Soraya was sound asleep, cradled in roman arms with her head on his chest as he gently stroked her soft hair "lucky you" he said to roman causing him to raise a brow.

"Why is that" he said back.

"Well, I know how it feels to cuddle with someone nice, especial someone who is gifted in the chest and leg department" he said with a smirk, roman didn't understand what he meant till he felt her move and snuggle into his chest.

"Really dean" he said as he hit him behind the head.

"Hey it's the truth" he said with a laugh causing her to wake up.

"Is everything OK" she said with the tiredness clear in her voice as she sat up, roman didn't want to admit it but he missed the contact between them.

"Everything's fine Soraya" roman said as they drove into the hotel, they parked the car, got out and walked into the lobby. They entered the lifts and once they got to their individual floors said goodnight to each other till it was only roman and Soraya left.

"You tired baby girl?" he asked as the doors opened and they walked to her room.

"Yeah" she said with a yawn as she walked, roman didn't like that she looked so tired that she could fall asleep in the hall way, so he picked her up.

"Roman, what are you doing" she said trying to get him to drop her but he was to strong for her.

"Taking you to your room, you look like you are going to collapse"

"But..."

"no buts, I'm taking you and that's final" he said as he continued to walked towards her room, by the time he got there, she was fast asleep, so he opened the door and gently laid her on the bed, he never to the time to take in how beautiful and peaceful she looked while she slept. He turned of the light but as he was leaving he heard her whine and whimper in her sleep causing him to rush to her side.

"please...please don't leave" she said with her eyes closed and tears flowing as she grip unto the sheets with fear, roman tried to wake her up but couldn't so he tried something else. He got into the bed with her and loosened her grip to the sheets so that he could hug her, he felt her grab the back of his vest but he didn't care because as soon as her head fell on his chest, right on his heart, she calmed down, roman stayed like that, gently rubbing her back, till she was breathing normally.

"Joey" she said surprising him "please don't go" she whimpered as she hid her face in his chest, roman said nothing but simply switched off the bedside lamp and laid down with her, soon they where both asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Soraya woke up the nest morning in a slight daze; she opened her eyes and tried to sit up only to feel two strong large arms around her waist, she looked up and saw him fast asleep, his long hair when it was not wet, is quite thick but silky as it was splattered across the pillow, he had a peaceful look on his face, not a frown like some people but he actually looked quite gentle.

"Roman?" she whispered but no reply, he seemed to be a deep sleeper.

"wake up" she said a little louder but he still didn't get up, Soraya decided to use the opportunity to look at his right arm, from the day she saw him, his tribal tattoo caught her eye,but she was too shy to as him about it.

She leaned over a little and as gentle as she could, started to trace the lines with her finger, she could her him breath which sounded like a low growl with each breath he took, she continued tracing the tattoo gently until she felt him take one deep breath in and opened his eyes as he breathed out.

"Someone's been busy" he said with his deep voice, Right in her ear as she looked up at him. "Good morning baby girl, how did you sleep?" he said as he sat up as they looked at each other."

"I slept well and you" she said as he smiled at her, he didn't want to admit it but he kind of liked it when she was shy.

"I slept really well surprisingly" he said as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger "I wonder why" he said as she hid behind her hair.

"Thank you for staying with me last night" she said hoping to change the subject "you really didn't have to" she said as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"It was no problem baby" he said with a smile "anything to make you happy"

Soraya could help but wonder why a guy like him would want to be with a girl like her, but she was brought out of her thought by the sound of her phone alerting her that she had a message, reading the message with a sigh, roman asked her what was wrong.

"John and Nikki left early this morning because they had a huge interview in Florida so randy will be taking me to meet them there this after noon" she said with a sad sigh "john is still mad at me so he want me to stay at his place while he continues to tour" she said.

"What!" he said, if she leaves, then who knew when he would see her again "you're leaving"

"Yeah" she said as she got off the bed "and I understand if you are mad at me and never want to see me again" she said, but before she could say or do anything, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her on top of him.

"Joey? What are you..."she started but was cut off when he kissed her, it wasn't like the first time they kissed, this kiss was full of love and passion which caused her to whimper and he replied with a growl. By the time he pulled back, he whispered into her ear with that deep, low voice of his.

"You can leave but I will find you baby, I promise"

* * *

if you want visual of soraya just type in danisha lewis into youtube.


	10. Chapter 10

The flight from new York to Florida was like eternity in Soraya's eyes, she couldn't pay attention to anything randy said and after a while he gave up talking to her, she could even hid it, not even from her self but she missed him, his warm touch, his smile, his caring eyes, his non-judgmental attitude towards her.

But he couldn't be attractive to her, for starters, he was the man who any girl or diva wanted and all he had to do was pick, but yet he had kissed her twice and every kiss held an emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. But still, he was probably being a gentleman towards her, nothing more.

The plane landed and surrounded by an uncomfortable silence, Soraya and randy took their bags and headed over to the rental car, randy got into the driver's seat but instead of Soraya sitting beside him, she sat behind him.

"what, I'm not pretty enough for you too sit by" he said with that cocky attitude of his while he looked at her through the mirror, but she was not even paying attention to him , so he just drove out.

* * *

Roman was in the gym alone that afternoon, everyone was getting things done since the rock was back, he was trying to focus his hardest but he couldn't, he just needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling.

"Prayer answered" he said as his phone rang.

"**Hello**" he said.

**"Hello to you too young man**" an elderly voice said causing him to smile.

"**Hi mom, how are you feeling**" he said.

"**I'm fine thank you, but is everything ok, you haven't called in a while and that is not like you"**

**"I'm sorry; I had to take care of something"**

**"That's alright dear but you know if you need to talk, you call always call"**

**"I know, but can I ask you something"**

**"Of course"**

"**How do you know if you are in love and do you know if they are right for you?**" he said to hear a gasp from the other side.

"**Depend, if she is worth only a while and she has traits that you know are not right, then you should bother with her, but if she makes you feel good about yourself and you feel proud about her and you can present her to the world then you better not let go of her, no matter what. Ok"**

**"Sure"**

**"So are you going to tell me who the girl is?"**

**"Nope"** he said with a laugh.

**"Alright then, is there anything else?"**

**"No not really**" he said as he gathered his stuff.

**"Alright then if that's all, I'll talk to you later"**

**"Ok mom"**

**"Addio mia Cara"** she said.

"**Addio mamma"** he said as he cut the line and left the hoped he would be able to see her again, very soon.

* * *

Randy and Soraya finally arrived at john's house, Soraya took her stuff and went straight to her room, and she collapsed on her bed, taking in her surroundings.

She missed him, she couldn't help it, but she didn't was to seem clingy. But just then she got a message with a picture.

_Miss you, _it said with a picture of him with a cute pout on his face, causing her to smile.

"miss you too, hope to see you soon" she sent back, she took her phone and went into the bathroom,, to have a nice long soak.

* * *

hmm roman speaking italian, i wonder why

also check out my poll


End file.
